


And Pop Goes The Puppet

by AcidSause



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crush, Depictions of Death, Multi, five nights at freddy's au, hints at some inter coworker relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidSause/pseuds/AcidSause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and a few other college kids work at a local kid's pizza place, Freddy Fazebear Pizza.  It's a pretty ok job and nothing ever really exciting happens, until "accidents"  start to happen to the employees.  Some could say that the place is haunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Begin of Shift

Danny was getting ready to start his shift at Freddy Fazebear Pizza.  It was a small restaurant chain that was for kids and had college kids in animal suits entertaining them.  Out of everything, the worst part of working there was how tight his suit was.  Everyone else had spacious animal costumes, that yes, were hot boxes and heavy but at least better than a skin tight spandex full body suit.  Being the skinniest out of all of his other coworkers, Dan was the first pick to be the Puppet. 

The Puppet is the odd one out of the rest of the franchises mascots.  It was a skinny being that wears all black except for the few strips of white.  The mask of the Puppet scared some of the children that came by the prize counter that it helped run since it had black hollow eyes that seemed to be crying with a wide empty smile.  Danny tried his best to make it cheer full, doing little magic tricks and surprising the scared kids with little bits of candy he would bring to work. 

“Yo, Arin, can you help me with the zipper?”  Danny asked as he turned around. 

“I don’t know how they expect you to be able to do this yourself.  When ya clocking out?”

“Here till closing.  Do you need a ride home?”

The younger teen zipped up the suit all the way to the base of his head.  “If ya can.  I came in with Suzy but she leaves before me.”

“Sure thing man.  You need help with yours?”

Arin shook his head and finished getting his Freddy’s suit on.  He had a big role compared to the other “performers”.  Freddy Fazebear is the main mascot and name sake of the whole chain which puts a ton of pressure on the person in the suit not to mess up.  It was fun though to see Arin in a ponytail before he put the head on.  Nothing bugged Dan more than that he had to wear a

wig cap or two just to fit his mighty jew-fro into the head piece, usually ending with him getting a compression headache by the end of his long shifts. 

“Who else is working tonight?” Dan asked before putting on his mask, which prevented him to really talk.

“Suzy, Ross, Barry, oh, and Brain’s doing security work today.”

All his favorites, Dan had a good feeling about this shift.

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’

Sitting in the security office alone, Briain flipped through the cameras.  He was so

happy when they finally updated the system and gave him a tablet he could just tap on which camera he needed to see.  Feet propped up on the desk and fan blowing on him to battle the summer heat and their shitty AC in the back, it was defiantly one of his nicer shifts.  That was until The Puppet jumped up at him from under the desk, making him fall back in his chair. 

“Dan you dick!”

The young college kid couldn’t stop laughing and was hunched over trying to breath when he finally stood up.  His laugh was muffled under the mask but Brain knew it so well to know it was Danny.

“Come on man.  You didn’t feel me bump the table trying to get down there?  What is this?  The fifth time that I’ve scared you?”

"You still suck.  Don’t you have a box you have to jump out of and scare children?”

“Not for another 20 minutes.”  Danny lifted the mask and gave Brain his famous bright smile.  It was too hard to stay mad at a face like that.

“Wanna stalk the others?”

“Hell ya.” 

The two spent the last 20 minutes till show time switching from camera to camera, watching all the other performs and the little kids they had to deal with.  The best was when one bigger kids was dragging Foxy, Ross, by his hook to show him off to their friends.

 


	2. Thoughts in a Box

Every shift starts the same, hide in the giant box decorated to look like a present and pop out like a jack in a box.  Some kids would always line up just watch, it was the little things like that that made the shitty hours and pay almost worth it.  Dan liked kids, it was just the thought of having some of his own seemed kind of foreign and weird.  Being an uncle seemed to suit him better, a cool uncle.

“Danny, show time,” called Mark.  He usually did the night shift security job but was filling in for a cook for the day.

With a sigh, Danny put on the mask and curled up in the box.  When the lid shut, he could see nothing, not even his fingers that he twiddled in front of his face.  It was kind of relaxing, with all the craziness happening out side, Danny felt like he could finally decompress and not let the worries of it all get to him in his box.  Sometimes, during breaks, he’d hide in the box on particularly bad days even though it was a safety issue and against rules.  Only Brain knew, if any of the other works found out they’d probably think he was some weirdo. 

Danny was shook out of his thoughts when the box started to move.  It was normal, the box had to be moved into position beside the prize counter so that he could come out for the children. 

“You ok?”  Mark asked, it was muffled through the wood.

Knocking three times was the way to confirm since it was impossible to talk through the mask and the wood.  Danny sat in the dark, waiting for the box to stop moving.  After a bit of a rough thud and Mark whispering a sorry, Danny pressed a covered ear against the side of the box, waiting for his cue to jump.

With a nervous breath, Danny whispered, “Show time.”

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’

“Danny, can you lock up tonight?  I got to get home before the babysitter leaves.”  The afternoon manager asked him.

“Sure thing.”

Before he could say anything else, she tossed him the keys and ran out the door faster then Flash.  It took only half an hour to finish up wiping down all the tables and floors with Kevin.  He was a night guard who didn’t really talk much and was one of the few people that didn’t tell Danny to shut up when he sung.  It helped pass the time and Kevin seemed to enjoy it.

“Hey, see ya later, K-dog!”  Danny shouted at the short guy who was walking in the opposite direction, towards the guard station.

Kevin waved bye to him with out turning around.  He had one of the easiest jobs at the place.  All the really had to do was watching youtube, play on his phone, and check the cameras every so often to make sure some teen wasn’t trying to break the place.   _Lucky_ , Danny thought to himself.


	3. Day Off

When the next day came around, Danny was surprised that it was one of his rare days off.  Most people would take the time to relax and decompress, he treated it like it was a freakin’ holiday.  He always tried his hardest to stay out of of his apartment and spend as much time as he could with his friends since it was rare to be with them outside work.  When he dropped off Arin the night before after work, he asked if he was free to do anything.  Arin said he’d love to but had a morning shift.  It only left him with one choice.

“Hey!  Earth to Avidan.  It’s your turn.”  Ross stated while tossing a half Dazed Danny a ball.

Spending countless quarters at the local arcade was the thing to do in town.  They’d already played everything in there twice and was on a third round of ski ball and they were both tied.  The place wasn’t in the best shape and was pretty sure if he stopped going the place would shut down since he never saw anyone else ever there.  He didn’t know why but something about it kept Danny coming back.  

Danny won the last round but Ross kept saying he won anyway.  The two made it over to the “dinning” area and ordered some cheap hot dogs and flat sodas.

“So, how was it like being dragged by that one kid?”  Danny asked trying not to laugh too hard.

“You saw that?!  Damn it dude.  That kid told his friends he could fight me and his friends pushed him to prove it.”

Danny tried with all his might not to fall out of his seat laughing.  The shit the kids do that come through there work, in his opinion, should be put down in a book.  There was one time that a kid tried to punch the Puppets face when he popped out but ended up pissing his pants instead.  

“Hey, at least I wasn’t making it obvious my character had feelings for the bear.”

With blush creeping up his face, Danny muttered “shut up,”  into his drink.  He knew it was a hopeless crush but when Arin started working there, his eyes couldn’t help but wonder his way.  It took months to even work up the courage to even talk to him, which wouldn’t have even happened if Barry didn’t push him.

Barry was the main Bonnie “actor”.  He was always super friendly with all the kids and everyone around him.  Danny considered him to be closest coworker he had to a best friend, right after Brian of course.  He hated that they hardly shared any shifts together or days off.  Danny knew he would’ve loved a place like this but never could find the time to take him.  

Ross broke Danny out of his thought by proposing, “Two more rounds of ski ball and try and see if the air hockey table will finally start working?”  

Downing the rest of his bad soda, Danny tossed the cup into the trash beside them and said, “Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate how when I post of tumblr, the chapter seems longer but here it looks like its the smallest story ever. I swear I'm trying to make sure it's not tinny


End file.
